Always All ways
by gr3y r4inb0w
Summary: Gales (Ian) siempre creyó que su cariño hacia Arthur no era sólo el de un hermano. El día que decide expresarlo, tiene dos posibilidades. Todo depende del inglés.
1. Always All ways

**Disclaimer: Hetalia** no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco. Yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro para hacer felices las fantasías de muchas y muchos fans.(?) 3  
La canción con la que este fic comenzó es Always... All ways de Lostprophets. Tampoco es mía, claro está. Sólo me gustó. Es de una banda galesa. Pueden escucharla mientras tanto.

* * *

Sin más que decir. Disfruten.

Esta es la primera parte de dos. Tiene dos finales, pueden elegir el que deseen. Uno sigue según la canción y el otro es un plus que hice a pedido.

* * *

 **Always... all ways...**

 _(Apologies, glances and messed up chances)_

— **Arthur...**

¿Por qué siento que quiero besarte sin importarme las consecuencias? Dejó de importarme la moral y la ética, dejó de importar todo. Realmente esas cosas son de gente hipócrita. Y ambos sabemos que no lo soy, ni lo eres. Así que decídete de una vez, ¿importa o no importa la moral y la ética en este caso?

Sólo tengo deseos de saber que se siente que me beses. Quiero saber que siente él cuando lo haces. Siento celos de sus labios, siento celos de sus manos. ¿Tan malo es? ¿Por qué quiero ser yo quien acorrale tu cuerpo contra un árbol y ser yo quien te deje sin aliento? ¿Será acaso que no te he sentido nunca como lo que eres? Porque, puede ser, que siempre haya tomado de forma equívoca mis sentimientos. De ser así... ¿estaría mal, mi querido hermano menor? Si está mal lo que siento ¿Por qué tus palabras no son de regaño como siempre cuando me equivoco? ¿Por qué en este momento no te quejas y me alejas de tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso es... porque quieres sentir lo mismo?

Siempre actuaste más maduro que yo. ¿Por qué ahora no me frenas? ¿Es que entonces... tendré la posibilidad de sentir lo que él? ¿Me das ese lujo? ¿A mí? Esa suave sensación de tener tus labios en los míos. Tan agradable, tan... especial. Fue imposible evitarlo, no pude contenerme. Besarte... Besarte fue siempre mi sueño. ¡No puedo creer que esté pasando!

— **Really** **...?**

¿Te das cuenta que lo que sentimos no es bueno, cierto? Pero... este mundo se basa en incesto. ¿No? Desde un comienzo todo es incesto, desde los católicos hasta ateos, siempre hubo que empezar de alguna manera. Empecemos nuestro mundo aparte. Comencemos una historia secreta que nadie nunca escuche; demostremos a la luna, a las estrellas, que dos hermanos pueden amarse, besarse, desearse, tenerse uno al otro en silencio. La luna, las estrellas... y todas aquellas criaturas que no todos ven, sólo ellos... Solamente ellos sabrán lo que pasa cuando las luces se apagan.

Por favor, no me digas que no ahora, una vez que ya todo comenzó, una vez que la ilusión creció lo suficiente en mí, como para formar un nudo en mi garganta y despertar a esos dragones que alguna vez volaron en mi vientre. Quiero creer que la próxima vez que pestañee no despertaré de un sueño estúpido... como siempre. Quiero creer, que por única vez en la vida, tendrás en cuenta a tu hermano mayor. Quiero... quiero que esto dure para siempre.


	2. End A

**Disclaimer: Hetalia** no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco. Yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro para hacer felices las fantasías de muchas y muchos fans.(?) 3  
La canción con la que este fic comenzó es Always... All ways de Lostprophets. Tampoco es mía, claro está. Sólo me gustó. Es de una banda galesa. Pueden escucharla mientras tanto.

* * *

Sin más que decir. Disfruten.

Esta es la segunda parte. Tiene dos finales, pueden elegir el que deseen, este, o el otro. (Este es el que sigue con la canción como corresponde, el otro... es un plus)

* * *

 **—I'm really sorry, Ian.**

Miré tus ojos, solo un vistazo, estaban extraños, parecían aguarse poco a poco... ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Maldición! No me digas que si cumples mi sueño, la culpa luego te seguirá hasta el día de tu muerte... ¡No me lo digas! ¡Ni lo menciones! Estoy maldito. Estoy seguro que es eso... Yo estoy maldito. No importa. Realmente no importa. ¿Puedo al menos robarte un beso más, puedo al menos... irme sabiendo a que saben tus labios?

Te miro buscando una señal, una demostración de que realmente estoy equivocado en lo que pienso. El silencio es incómodo. Te miro fijo a los ojos, los noto borrosos, pero no porque tus ojos estén así... son los míos los que no ven bien. Respiro profundo intentar calmarme, me molesta el nudo que está hace rato en mi garganta, y hasta podría decir que no respiro bien por culpa de eso, es el culpable de que yo no pueda seguir adelante con mi deseo.

 **I'm waiting for you... for your love...**

Sé que mi voz no sale más que como un susurro muy bajo, pero cuando levanto la vista, noto que ya no estás tan cerca de mí, te vas alejando... Y yo perdí mi oportunidad... Eché todo a perder, justo cuando podría haber ganado un beso más, al menos. Por más que intente ser fuerte, parece que no soy tan frío como me gustaría...

 **I'll wait here for you...** ** _I'll wait..._**

Trataré de pedir disculpas siempre... de todas las formas posibles, porque estoy seguro que te hice sentir mal, sé que fue un maldito momento incómodo. Pero realmente... necesitaba que supieras lo que siento, aunque todo salió mal... aunque nunca pude ni demostrarlo, aunque lo único que terminé por hacer cuando te disculpaste conmigo, fue llorar como un tonto...

Estaré enojado conmigo mismo...

 ** _—Always... All ways..._**

* * *

Y aquí me despido. Saben que pueden gritarme, odiarme o amarme.

Reviews son bienvenidos, claro está. 3

Esta historia la escribí hace unos años, ya era hora que la subiera.

 **Sin más...**

 **Krystal se despide hasta la próxima.**

 _ **"Because I am like a grey rainbow~"**_


	3. End B

**Disclaimer: Hetalia** no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco. Yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro para hacer felices las fantasías de muchas y muchos fans.(?) 3  
La canción con la que este fic comenzó es Always... All ways de Lostprophets. Tampoco es mía, claro está. Sólo me gustó. Es de una banda galesa. Pueden escucharla mientras tanto.

* * *

Sin más que decir. Disfruten.

Esta es la segunda parte. Tiene dos finales, pueden elegir el que deseen, este, o el otro. (Este es un plus, el otro corresponde completamente a la canción y sólo lo escribí para hacer feliz a alguien que no quería el otro final.)

* * *

De no ser así... pediré disculpas. De todas las formas posibles, porque estoy seguro que pudo ser un maldito momento incómodo. Pero realmente necesitaba que supieras lo que siento...

 ** _ ** _—_** Always... All ways..._**

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que sonriera. Que volviera a besar tus labios. ¿Cómo seguiría esto? No lo sé. Pero la verdad, no me importaba en lo absoluto. Me habías dado el pie a ser feliz, a tu lado, siempre y de todas las maneras que hubiesen.

Acaricié tu rostro sin pensarlo. Sé que estabas tan confundido como yo en un comienzo, pero juntos seguiremos adelante. Olvídate de él, quédate a mi lado.  
Yo nunca te lastimaré. Jamás podría, ni lo pensaría siquiera. Mi amor, desde siempre, es tuyo. Así me hayas tratado mal, así hayas abusado de tu poder. No me importa. Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré. ¡Quédate conmigo!

 ** _—_ Love you, Arthur.**

Esas palabras salieron sin pensarlo, no podía ocultarlo más. Quiero que todos los sepan. Y mis ojos en tus ojos, y mis labios en tus labios. Mis brazos te rodearon, no quería que te alejaras nunca más de mi.

 ** _—_ I love you... too.**

No volveré a dejar que nadie más te bese. Tus labios son sólo míos ahora. **  
**

* * *

Y aquí me despido. Saben que pueden gritarme, odiarme o amarme.

Reviews son bienvenidos, claro está. 3

Esta historia la escribí hace unos años, ya era hora que la subiera.

 **Sin más...**

 **Krystal se despide hasta la próxima.**

 _ **"Because I am like a grey rainbow~"**_


End file.
